PrimeTastik simula April 7 this summer
April 3, 2014 Most of the network’s activities in a very memorable celebration as IBC marks their grand 52nd anniversary in the broadcasting industry, The throwback concert series as the TV specials like Homecoming Kapinoy featuring the big reunion of all former IBC talents and stars from 1975 to 1990's at the events every Sunday of the month is a celebration of the IBC's finest moments then and now. To commemorate the 54th anniversary of The Kapinoy Network, the IBC employes, IBC management and IBC Board of Directors will now come together on April 4, at 2 p.m. for a thanksgiving mass at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City to be followed by a fellowship with their families in the spirit of togetherness and one of the premier TV networks from then until now, resurgence for IBC with the new slogan Kapinoy ng Bagong Pilipino fot the government-sequestered network with all-Filipino programming, which concept was a collaboration of the best minds and talents in the industry. On the same day, on-air, IBC is now the country's number 3 television network will launch its new Station ID to enhance its PrimeTastik campaign promoting its formidable line-up of award-winning primetime programming favorites that is including Love You (5:45 p.m.), Express Balita (6:30 p.m.), Janella in Wonderland (7:30 p.m.), Sic O'Clock News Naman (Monday, 8 p.m.), 13 Original Movie (Tuesday, 8 p.m.), Shake, Rattle and Roll (Thursday, 8:45 p.m.), K-Pop Star Hunt (8:45 p.m.), 2014 PLDT Home TVolution PBA Commissioners' Cup (Wednesday and Friday from 4:30 p.m. to 6:30 p.m. and 7:30 p.m. to 9:30 p.m., Saturday from 3:30 p.m. to 5:30 p.m. and Sunday from 3 p.m. to 7 p.m.), Your Heart, My Love (9:30 p.m.), Crazy Little Thign Called Love (10 p.m.), La Madrastra (10:30 p.m.), My Love Patzzi (11 p.m.) and Ronda Trese (11 p.m.). Meanwhile, on the network's weekend primetime shows on Saturday and Sunday nights with a newest treat: Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (Saturday, 6 p.m.), Whattaboys (Saturday, 6:45 p.m.), Sandy's Romance (Saturday, 7:30 p.m.), Once Upon a Time (Saturday, 8:15 p.m.), Born to be a Superstar (Saturday, 9 p.m. and Sunday, 8:30 p.m.), sitcom Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya (Saturday, 9:45 p.m.), Happy TODAS (Saturday, 10:30 p.m.), DMZ-TV (Saturday, 11:30 p.m.); The Million Second Quiz (Sunday, 7 p.m.), Last Fool Show (Sunday, 9:45 p.m.) and Sunday Sinemaks (Sunday, 10:30 p.m.). This anniversary concert is under the direction of Mark Reyes with musical direction by Louie Ocampo and Freddie Saturno with former network employees, executives and talents to relive their Kapinoy days. Anniversary of Kapinoy superstars stars include a teen star Janella Salvador, Superstar Circle grand winner Freddie Gutierrez, Marlo Mortel, the Filipino skater Michael Martinez, the queen of Philippine soap opera Claudine Barretto, the action star Raymart Santiago, Dingdong Dantes, Cristine Reyes, Jake Cuenca, the singing champion Anja Aguilar and Sam Concepcion, Born to be a Superstar grand winners are the singers Joshua Cadelina, Cayleen Villamor and Ronald Humarang, Dingdong Avanzado, Jenine Desiderio, leading lady Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, Nadine Lustre, AJ Muhlach, Ramon Bautista, Robi Domingo, veteran actor Christopher de Leon, the president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa Freddie Webb, Janine Tugonon, the comedians Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon of Iskul Bukol, rapper Andrew E. Abra and Young JV, a young generation of Kapinoy Talent Center teen stars such as Liza Soberano, Khalil Ramos, Sue Ramirez, Francis Magundayao, the rock band Eraserheads, Mario Maurer, Erich Gonzales, Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado, Annabelle Rama, Lani Misalucha, Gino Padilla, Dolly Anne Carvajal, Freddie Webb, Luz Fernandez, the group Salbakuta, Manilyn Reynes, Herbert Bautista and the one and only megastar Ms. Sharon Cuneta who was in The Sharon Cuneta Show for a longest running variety show. IBC's industry milestones will be highlighted during the concert including its track-record for having had the longest-running No.1 sitcoms are Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, Sitak ni Jack, Barrio Balimbing, Hapi House, Sitak ni Jack, 13 14 15 and Eh Kasi Babae, the longest-running No.1 comedy gag show Goin' Bananas and TODAS, the longest-running No.1 political satire show Sic O'Clock News, the longets-running No.1 fantasy drama series Ula ang Batang Gubat, the longest-running No.1 horror series Pinoy Thriller, the longest-running No.1 musical variety show The Sharon Cuneta Show, the No.1 hit TV series Tarzan, the longest-running No.1 showbiz talk shows are Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino and See-True, the longest-running No.1 fantasy anthology Ora Engkantada, the longest-running No.1 children show Kulit Bulilit, the longest-running No.1 dance variety show Loveliness, in Philippine TV history for the best of times and the best of memorable local shows in the return of its glory days o its 54th anniversary celebration. The Homecoming Kapinoy: Masaya ng Paboritong Pilipino, the 54th anniversary concert will be aired on IBC, nationwide, on, April6, as the special feature on Sunday Sinemaks at 10:30PM and be a witness to another fine moment in the broadcasting industry with the thanksgiving big reunion. Anime Kapinoy will now air not only in the hit Japanese animes but also expanded into a sentai tokusatsu hits. It will air from 9:00AM to 10:30AM with Time Quest at 9:00AM on Monday to Wednesday, Kirarin on Thursday and Friday, Kamen Rider Fourze at 9:30AM and Cyborg Kurochan at 10:00AM. New schedule of PrimeTastik beef-up a new primetime programming The Kapinoy network IBC beefs up its weekday primetime block with new treat of PrimeTastik get even more exciting and refreshing superstars with the network's revamped program this summer grid starting April 7. Starting Monday, April 7 this summer, your favorite PrimeTastik shows on IBC will now air from 5:45PM to 12:00MN with the popular Taiwanovela primetime Love You starring Joseph Chang, Rainie Yang, Kingone Wang, Tiffany Hsu, Alien Huang and Tom Price beginning at 5:45PM. Primetime rated news program Express Balita at 6:30PM anchored by Henry Omaga-Diaz, Snooky Serna and Ricardo Cepeda with a domination rival of TV Patrol and 24 Oras, to be followed by the hottest hit mermaid fantaserye Janella in Wonderland starring a teen star princess Janella Salvador at 7:30PM, at 8:00PM on Monday with Sic O'Clock News Naman starring the comedian Ramon Bautista, on Tuesday with an original telemovie (made-for-TV movies) 13 Original Movie and on Thursday with a country's horror anthology series Shake, Rattle and Roll, a Korean reality show for a K-Pop stars like K-Pop Star Hunt shows at 8:45PM except the PBA games will now showing on Wednesday and Fridays from 4:30PM to 6:30PM for first game and 7:30PM to 9:30PM for secodmn game continue to bring more sports of basketball in PBA fans, a primetime hit teleserye Your Heart, My Love weeknights at 9:30PM starring the world-renowned queen of Philippine soap opera Claudine Barretto, the box-office action star Raymart Santiago and the primetime king Dingdong Dantes along with a powerhouse cast, a kilig-teleserye Crazy Little Thing Called Love at 10:00PM starring the drama princess Cristine Reyes and primetime prince Jake Cuena, a hit telenovela La Madrastra at 10:30PM starring a Mexican actress Victoria Ruffo and the hottes Koreanovela My Love Patzzi starring K-Pop superstar Jang Nara starts at 11:00PM. Then, round-up the late-night news program Ronda Trese with the news anchors Tony Velasquez, Cathy Eigenmann and Amelyn Veloso at 11:30PM.